10 Years
by Lily272
Summary: Joey had a car accident 10 years ago and is in a coma. No one knows if he'll ever wake up. And no one knows that Seto is secretly visiting him every night. Read Authors note for poll informations
1. Version 1

**Disclaimer:**Just to remind you guys, I still don't own anything. (I guess the fact that I'm here should prove that.)

**Authors note:**I actually thought about this one evening and just pictured the stared, where Seto would secretly see Joey for ages while Joey couldn't even answer. And I had to write a happy ending for it. Unfortunately, I couldn't choose between two of those and so I wrote both. I put up a poll on my profile where you guys can vote for your favorite one and then I will eventually get that one by a Beta and write another chapter for it...it will take place about half a year or a year after it. And now, please enjoy.

Version one won the poll with 6 votes out of 10. And thanks to dancing elf for beating the winner and the second chapter for it.

**Version 1**

**10 Years**

"Peep…peep…peep…peep…peep…peep…"

He was used to the sound by now. So used to listening to the peeping of the machines that kept the other alive. Tomorrow, or since it's past midnight, today at 10:26 it will be 10 years since the accident. 10 whole years since those amber eyes had been open on their own account. 10 years since he had heard the laugh of the blond man that lay lifelessly in his hospital bed. Joey's face was as white as the sheets beneath him. It always is. His former ruby lips could be any color, but Seto wouldn't know because an oxygen mask always covers them. Without it Joey would be dead by now. Without one machine that forces air into his lungs, and another that triggers the muscle of his heart to work for one more beat, Joey would have died 10 years ago.

Seto sat there watching the pale face that was framed by blond hair, a face that didn't look nearly as healthy as it had 10 years ago. The hair was cut irregularly, probably by a nurse who was bothered by the long hair while washing the skinny body that had hardly any muscles left. Or rather, the muscles are there, but they are dreadfully underdeveloped, especially compared to how the young man had been 10 years ago. The well-defined chest and abs that were always hidden by an over-large shirt were reduced to near extinction.

"How can you even sleep with all these noises?" Seto asked Joey in a whisper. He always spoke to him occasionally while sitting by his bedside. It probably was hopeless, but he couldn't stand this strange kind of silence. Not that it really was quiet. Like he said to Joey, the machines were ridiculously loud, but no one really spoke.

It's just past one in the morning. The only time when Seto had time to see Joey was late at night, and he liked the fact that he was alone with him then. He didn't mind the peeping so much anymore, especially since it was the sound that accompanied each one of Joey's heartbeats. Every peep meant that Joey lived for the duration of one more heartbeat; they were music to Seto's ears. But the other sounds in the hospital at night annoyed him greatly: the steps of the nurses walking from one room to the next; or the snores of some of the other patients-the ones that haven't been in a coma for the last 10 years. Every night so far, Seto had heard a bed being moved along the hall, another emergency that must have arrived and been brought here. Those sounds annoyed him the most.

A little while later the door to Joey's room was opened quietly. Seto heard it but still stared at Joey's face, uncertain how many more nights he would see it. He had been wondering how much longer he should come to see him-even his sister only visited twice a year now. Yugi, who had been there every week for the first 5 years, now came once a month to visit his friend. Duke hadn't been there for at least a year, probably longer. Even Joey's father didn't visit the blond. The reminder of Joey's father made Seto glare. Just one month after the accident he had wanted the doctors to turn the machines off-to end the peeping that accompanied Joey's heartbeats-and end Joey's life. And for what? It wasn't because he couldn't stand to see Joey waste away here on a bed, unable to move, and seemingly dead to the world around him. No, the reason had been money. The machines were too expensive and he couldn't afford enough booze for himself. His liquor was more important to him than his own son. Even though most of it was paid by Joey's insurance, Joey's father resented having to pay the rest.

Seto heard a quiet cough from the direction of the door and assumed that the nurse just wanted to announce her presence-like he hadn't heard her already. "I thought you might like a coffee," a female voice said.

Seto didn't need to look up to know who was there. He never looked away from Joey's face from the moment he entered the room. He knew every nurse by name and recognized her by the sound of her voice. "Thanks, Lilith," Seto said, not moving, and heard her put down a paper cup on the table next to Joey's bed. He saw the hand from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything else. Then it was quiet again-for a moment—with only the peeping of the machines and a few quiet steps outside of the room. Part of Seto wanted to ask the same question he always asked. And he knew that she waited for it, just like every nurse who brought him a nightly coffee waited. "How is he?" He finally asked, already knowing the answer and fearing it at the same time.

"No change in his condition," the nurse replied, waiting a few moments before she left.

_Every night the same answer…why do I even bother to ask? Why do I let myself hope that there might be a tiny change? 10 years and still no sign of a change in Joey's condition. The odds that he'll ever wake up again are slim and I know that even Joey's sister has started to wonder why Joey is still being kept alive. Mokuba has mentioned to me that she doesn't like the fact that Joey has to endure being so utterly weak and defenseless with hardly any hope of improvement. But she hasn't asked who pays for all this yet. No one knows that I pay for the treatments, not even Mokuba. Of course the hospital knows, and they would tell Joey's family if any of them would ask. But as far as I know, no one has asked._

Joey's father hadn't been to see him since he said that he wouldn't pay for the machines any longer. Serenity only came twice a year, since she lived too far away to visit more often. And since she found it hard to see her older brother so weakened, she never stayed very long. His mother had accompanied Serenity a few times, but the number of times she had been here to see Joey could be counted on one hand.

_The sound of the peeping goes on with no end to it. One heartbeat after another, one more moment of stolen life, one more moment in which Joey isn't allowed to move on to another life or to whatever might come after this life. I don't really believe that there is an afterlife, so that's why I will never allow anyone to turn the machines off. I will keep them running for as long as Joey's heart keeps beating with them. As long as Joey manages to live with the machines, I will keep him alive._

_But how much longer should I come and see him during the nights? Maybe the question is not how much longer I should come, but rather, how much longer can I continue to do it?_

Seto gave a sigh and took the cup of coffee, happy that he could just about see the cup without moving his eyes from Joey's face. He drank it slowly and started to whisper to Joey, just little things that happened during his day. How he had caught some people talking about him when he entered his office. He had been slightly late, even though he wasn't scheduled to be at his office until 10. He never was scheduled to be there any earlier for 10 years, as he needed at least 4 hours of sleep each night. To his luck, the mansion was only 10 minutes by car from both the office and the hospital. As long as the traffic wasn't too bad, that gave him about 40 minutes to get ready for bed and later to shower and get himself dressed for work. The fact that he had a driver was helpful as well; he could eat some breakfast and have a coffee on his way to the office.

Seto also mentioned that Mokuba had told him today that Yugi has owned the shop for a few weeks now. His grandfather had officially gone into retirement and passed the shop to Yugi, as Yugi's father, Solomon's son, had no interest in it. There were a lot of other little things Seto told Joey slowly, talking about each topic with one or two sentences before falling quiet again for a while. He didn't want to be too noisy for Joey and he gave him some time to let his words sink in, if they reached him at all.

Seto gave a sigh…it was probably pointless. "It's been 10 years since the accident, you know?" Seto asked close to 5 in the morning. He knew that he had to leave soon, and was getting incredibly tired. Just 4 hours sleep each night for 10 years was getting exhausting. Maybe he should cut down at least, but even now it was hard to leave, to force his eyes away from Joey's beautiful face. He probably wouldn't be able to cut down, but this couldn't possibly be healthy for Seto. Joey was hardly alive, and he might never open his eyes, so it was pointless to long for a man who might never be truly alive again. _And even if he wakes up,_Seto thought, _he'll never return my feelings for him._Seto gave a sigh and then added, "I might not come back to see you, Joey. I try not to, even though I still love you." Silence again, apart from the peeping machines and the muted sounds from the hallway. "You don't need to worry though, I won't let them turn off the machines." The silence stretched on for another moment, filled by the usual sounds until Seto stood from his seat close to the bed. He leaned over to give Joey one final kiss on his forehead, like he did every morning at around 5. "Please understand me Joey, I have to move on sometime, and it has been 10 years."

_Why do I even worry if he'll understand, he'll never care anyway, even if he wakes up,_ Seto thought as he turned to leave, fighting the urge to turn around and see Joey one last time from the doorway. He needed to just go now, or he wouldn't be able to go at all-not this time-not after saying good-bye for good.

* * *

><p>Like every morning, shortly past 8 in the morning a nurse entered Joey's room, to wash him and change his clothes. "Good morning," she said, like every morning, not expecting a reaction at all. But it was a policy of the hospital to talk to everyone, even when they were in a coma, hoping that the sounds might help to bring them back. She looked into the pale face and stared for a moment in shock. After that one moment she looked at the machines, noticing that the machines were probably close to alerting them anyway, because his breathing was slightly spiked and his eyes were open and filled with tears. But what really surprised her was that the machines only recorded his breathing and his heart, because he did both on his own accord.<p>

Suddenly everything went on so fast around Joey. A doctor was called and he was injected with something to calm him as he was told about the accident. He still couldn't speak-his lungs, lips and even his tongue felt too weak to do anything. Serenity was called too, and she wanted to be there the next day. Other than that, they started therapy on the same day. Hoping that he would get his strength back soon, Joey worked as hard as he could, but was exhausted from the easiest tasks. Surprised about the fuss everyone made over him, he didn't feel like he had done such a great thing, he just woke up. But that alone was like a miracle to everyone else around him.

The first evening Joey fell asleep quickly, but didn't sleep soundly. In the middle of the night he woke up, and the machines alerted the nurses to his distress. His eyes were filled with tears again and his breathing spiked while he looked around the room, trying to say something over and over, but unable to form the words with his weakened body. The doctor had to come and give him something to calm him again.

Serenity came the next day, happy to see her brother awake, and even happier at his efforts to talk to her. But she worried too, because she had a hard time understanding him. Unlike the nurses, she knew her brother and had more time to listen. "Do you want to see someone?" She asked after some time, while she held Joey's hand. "If yes, try to move your hand, and if not, just don't do anything."

She could almost instantly feel a twitch of the muscles in Joey's hand, a slight movement of his fingers. He tried to say something again and his voice was louder than before, but she still couldn't understand what he was so desperate to say. She saw the despair in his eyes, the longing and the wish for her to understand him, to understand what he needed. And he did need it-not just wanted it—Serenity could see that as clearly as she saw her brother lying on the bed in front of her. "Do you want me to call Yugi?" She asked and saw him roll his eyes, but his hand didn't move at all.

"Is that a yes or a no? You didn't move your hand did you?" She asked, but she already decided to call him anyway. Yugi should know, so maybe that's why he rolled his eyes, he probably wanted to say, "Of course ya gotta call him, that's a given, but that's not what I'm trying to tell ya."

And she was more right than she knew. "Do you want me to call dad?" Serenity asked. She hadn't talked to her father since he wanted to turn of the machines so soon. Even she had started to give up hope towards the end, but she would never have given up on Joey that soon. Nothing happened. Joey just stared at her not even trying to say anything. But his eyes had an intent look in them; the look of someone who was absolutely desperate, and knew that he was losing a battle. He probably didn't expect her to figure it out.

But she really wanted to help her brother. It had been so long since she saw any reaction in her brother and now he looked at her with so much spirit in his eyes-so much longing-she simply had to help him. He had always been there for her, until the dreaded car accident that had sent him into this dreadful coma. A totally random car accident. After all those adventures Joey had been through with Yugi, after all the battles he had fought with Yugi, supporting him and helping him every step of the long and sometimes dangerous journey, he was taken down by a random car on his way home from school, just two days before graduation. Two days before he would graduate with reasonably good grades, after studying for ages and even begging Kaiba to tutor him. Serenity had felt so bad for her brother and worried for so long. Even though she hadn't seen him more often, he had never been far from her mind. She tried to ask Joey about every one of his friends-if he wanted to see them-but nothing changed, no movement, no sound, just that intent, nearly begging look in his amber eyes that stared into hers as if he tried to deliver the message with that look alone.

Serenity had a hard time thinking about anything while looking into those intent eyes. They were the only thing about her brother that really looked alive. He was still so pale. And even though the oxygen mask was removed since he breathed spontaneously now, he still needed a nasal cannula for some extra oxygen because his lunges were weakened by the last 10 years where the air was pushed into his lungs with a machine rather than being sucked in by his own efforts.

"I will find out," she promised Joey. "Even if I need to think about it a little, I know that you'll be working hard to get better again. I bet you will be talking in no time, and until then I will keep thinking."

She started to tell him other things while he just stared at her with a begging look. Every now and then she asked again about whom he wanted to see. She even tried to ask if he wanted to see Valon, Alister or Raphael, but she still hadn't got the right person. She was close to giving up for today and going to Téa's place. She would stay there to be closer to Joey, now that she actually might be able to help him with some support. Suddenly, she had one more idea about who he might want to see. "Do you want me to call Mokuba? Is he the one you want to see?"

Again nothing happened, at least not at first. After a moment Joey's hand moved a little, even more than the first time, the time where she figured out that he wanted to see someone. And he made some sounds again, louder and more pleading, but the look in his eyes was still strange, still begging her to understand.

She got out her mobile phone to call Mokuba, not knowing what else Joey might want. She had his number for some time now. Since Joey had been in the hospital, Mokuba called her about once a month after talking to the doctors, keeping her in the loop on how Joey was doing. They also saw each other every time she was in town to see Joey. Yugi could have done the same of course, but she liked talking to Mokuba, and was happy to be able to do that. "Hey, Mokuba," she said once he had picked up. "Could you come over to the hospital? I think Joey wants something from you, but I'm not sure if I got it right. He's still too weak to talk properly."

It was quiet for a moment, until Mokuba asked, confused, "What do you mean, he wants to see me? He's in a coma, isn't he?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot to call you in my haste to get here," Serenity replied and blushed a little. "The hospital called yesterday morning-Joey woke up. He is responding just fine, but he's still terribly weak, since he couldn't really move for 10 years, you know. He just had some passive movements done during therapies to prevent his joints from getting stiff."

"Joey woke up?" Mokuba asked and was surprised at the loud bang Seto's chair made when it hit the glass behind him. Seto, who had risen suddenly after hearing those words from Mokuba, didn't seem to care at all that he nearly broke the big windows behind himself. In fact, he hardly seemed to have noticed it, as he just stared at Mokuba in shock.

"Yes," Serenity's voice answered him through the phone. "And he wants someone to come here, and when I said your name I got a reaction, but he still looks at me like I didn't quite get it right, but it's better than nothing. Maybe he thinks that you can help me figure it out."

"Ask him about Seto," Mokuba said, seeing the intense look on his brother's face, and he was surprised by it. Seto had flat out refused to come with him to the hospital to visit Joey every single time he was asked, and Mokuba had been slightly upset about it, but not really surprised. Seto had never really cared for Joey or anyone else, apart from Mokuba himself. But Mokuba had hoped that Seto would come with him for his support; it hadn't always been easy for Mokuba to sit there and see Joey completely unresponsive. Joey used to be so strong and brave, but now he lay on his bed without moving, looking like he was dead. Or rather, he had for the past 10 years, and it was hard for Mokuba to picture him awake after all that time.

Serenity was confused, but held Joey's hand to notice easier if he would move it and asked, "Do you want to see Set…" she couldn't even finish the name before Joey held her hand with a surprising strength, not anything like he used to be capable of before the accident. She still barely felt the pressure, but he moved his fingers around her hand, moving her hand a tiny bit towards himself as he mumbled, "Ya…ya…," probably trying to say 'yes.'

"I think you got it right, Mokuba," Serenity said, surprised, but then asked, looking at Joey, "But I don't get why?"

Mokuba looked at Seto, who still stared at him. He hadn't moved an inch, but looked incredibly tense. "Joey is awake," Mokuba said to him, wondering why he acted so strangely. "And Serenity thinks that he wants to see…you."

That triggered something in Mokuba's older brother, even though Mokuba had no idea what that something was. But Seto moved again, actually, he stormed out of his office and towards the elevator. "Mister Kaiba," the secretary called out after him, "the appointment with-"

"Move my appointments for today…all of them," Seto replied, entering the elevator, happy that it was already on the top floor, and pressing the button that would bring him down to his car in the parking space below the building; it was always ready, just in case he needed to get someplace quickly. The driver of his limousine was way too slow for his taste today.

"Seto, wait," Mokuba said and ran towards him, barely getting his hand into the space between the doors to make them reopen so he could go with Seto. In the process he earned himself a death glare from his brother, which was a rare experience for Mokuba. He still had the phone in his hand and quickly told Serenity that they were on their way, then ended the call without a proper goodbye. Something was up with his brother, and he wanted to know what.

"But he must already be on his way," the secretary reminded her boss, surprised by his actions.

Seto's glare moved from Mokuba to his secretary, who was much more used to the sight. "Screw them," Seto told her. "I'm busy."

She thought she knew her boss and all his moods by now. He usually was cranky, but was also very dependable, and hardly ever late, even though he usually started late in the day. He was usually there when expected, he liked his day well-structured, and she always knew what would happen during the day by the time she got into her car to drive to work. Something like this, where Mister Kaiba just ran off, had never happened before. It confused, but also worried her greatly; something must have happened.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked once the doors of the elevator had closed. "Do you know what Joey might want from you? If not, it will be hard to find out, because Serenity said that he can't even talk properly right now."

"Why?" Seto asked, glaring at Mokuba again before shifting his glare towards the buttons on the elevator wall.

Mokuba watched Seto press the button for the parking lot again, glaring like he wanted to rip the electronics out just to punish the elevator for being so damn slow. He made a mental note to get buckled up in the car, as Seto's driving style was fast even when calm, and right now he might make the trip to the hospital in record time. "He hadn't moved for 10 years. Hell, he didn't even breathe on his own account," Mokuba pointed out. "His lungs and, well, just about every muscle in his body got weaker over time. It's normal that he can't do much right now, isn't it?"

"Probably," Seto answered, hoping that it really was the only reason. Joey had been severely injured in the accident 10 years ago, and he remembered all too well how the doctors had worried about some possible brain damage. He just hoped that wasn't the case. The weakened muscles are reason enough for the moment, but it doesn't have to be all.

Mokuba watched him for a moment before he asked, "Do you know what he wants now or not?"

"How would I know?" Seto asked and glared at the buttons, pressing the lowest one again, angry at the slow speed.

Once the door to the elevators opened Mokuba had to nearly run to make it around Seto's car that was the closest to the elevator and get into it before Seto had the engine running. Mokuba hadn't even closed the door by the time Seto started to drive. "Slow down," Mokuba nearly screeched over the squealing tires as Seto drove out onto the streets, not even bothering to look to either side, nearly running into another car.

Seto didn't react to Mokuba's screeched 'request' and still drove through the city with way too much speed, not stopping for anything, be it red lights or a stop sign-he just drove. He only slowed once, just a little, to avoid driving right into a school bus.

By the time they reached the hospital in record time, Mokuba was sure that he had been close to having a heart attack at least 10 times. His legs felt wobbly as he walked towards the hospital's main entrance right after Seto, moving as fast as he could. Seto didn't quite run, but he walked swiftly with his long legs, and Mokuba hurried after him, asking again, "Seto, what's going on? Why are you suddenly in such a rush to get to Joey? Why does he want to see you anyway?" Seto didn't answer, he rushed through the hospital taking the stairs rather than the elevator, stairs were faster and Joey wasn't so far up that it would be too exhausting to rush up the stairs. They were nearly at Joey's room when Mokuba suddenly asked, "How do you even know where his room is? You've always refused to see him when I asked you to come with me."

But by the time Mokuba finished that question the door to Joey's room was already flung open by Seto, who stared at the blond man in his bed like always when he entered that room. It was a big difference, and not only because, for once, the sun was shining onto the blond's hair. The mask was gone, but Seto saw that he was still getting oxygen. But the biggest change was his eyes. His beautiful, amber eyes were looking right into his own. Seto stood in the door staring at Joey, unable to move an inch. Joey was awake, his Joey had finally opened his eyes. Now, after he had decided to finally try and move on, resulting in a night of wandering around his mansion fighting the urge to rush to Joey's side; and the better part of the day angry at himself for missing his time with Joey and already longing for the night to come so he could rush to Joey's side and watch his sleeping face. Now Joey was awake. But why did Joey want to see him? Had he heard some of the things he had said? Did Joey know that he had been here every single night for the entire 10 years? Was he angry that Seto had interfered with his life and watched him sleep so often? Or was he grateful that Seto had kept the machines running, thus giving him a chance to come back to life?

Mokuba and Serenity stared at their brothers and then at each other. Neither one knew what to say or do and sensed the tension in the air, sensed that something was about to happen, but neither one had any idea what it might be.

Joey tried to move his hand, tried to reach out to Seto, but all he could manage was raising two of his fingers a little off the bed. It was enough though. Seto saw the movement and was at his side with three quick steps then held his hand tightly. Seto looked at Joey for a moment, seeing his lips forming a tired looking smile and his eyes, nearly closed, looking happy too. He seemed content and Seto squeezed his hand gently, revealing a little smile of his own. "Took you long enough to wake up."

Seto felt a squeeze on his own hand and a tiny movement that felt like Joey tried to pull his hand but didn't quiet manage to move it. Seto kneeled down next to the bed and leaned closer, moving his ear right next to Joey's lips and having his own lips right next to Joey's ear. He heard Joey struggle for a deep breath and heard his quiet, "loo…loo…."

Seto squeezed Joey's hand and whispered, "Take your time, one word per breath, I'll listen."

It was quiet for a moment, but Seto stayed still, assuming that Joey tried to gather some of his strength and certain that he'll manage to do just that. Then he heard him take another labored but deep breath, even deeper than the one before, with an even quieter "lov." Seto squeezed his hand a little, worried that Joey might have heard him the last night he'd been there. It was the only time he had ever used the word "love" in his life, unless of course it related to a brotherly bond with Mokuba. It was quiet again as Seto just waited until the next deep breath and a quiet "ya." Seto froze, sure that he had misunderstood him, but he stayed still, waiting to see if there was more that Joey would say-something that made it clear that he had misunderstood him. It took even longer until there was another deep breath and then came the quiet "too." Seto didn't move, but felt Joey's head move a tiny bit to the side, less than an inch, but it brought Joey's lips right to his own ear and Seto felt Joey's lips press against his skin ever so slightly . Seto's body seemed to move on his own accord. His hand that held Joey's squeezed his hand a little while his free hand moved to Joey's head, letting his fingers move into Joey's soft hair; his face moved closer to Joey's neck, cuddled against it, letting his lips touch the skin where Joey's neck turned into his shoulder. "I love you," Seto whispered quietly, "I've always loved you, Joey. Don't ever do this again, don't ever leave me again."

Seto heard Joey take another deep breath and then a whispered, "sssy."

Seto heard himself chuckle and then whispered, "I forgive you, just this once."

"I guess I missed something," Seto heard the voice of his brother come from the door.

"So did I," Serenity said, closer to the bed and on the other side of Joey.

Seto heard Joey chuckle a tiny bit and then looked into his eyes, he looked even more tired than before. "Try to sleep-it must be exhausting for you to speak right now."

Joey didn't sleep though, his eyes were locked with Seto's, and Seto could see the longing in them, the same longing he felt, but all he did was move his hand through Joey's hair and hold his hand. It probably wouldn't be good to kiss him, leaving him even more breathless than he currently was.

The gentle touch and the exhaustion won in the end, and once Joey's eyes were closed for a while Mokuba asked, "Since when are you two together? I mean, I thought you hated each other, and why on earth wouldn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you what wasn't the case," Seto answered calmly. "We're dating for a few moments, if that's what you can call it."

"You just got together?" Mokuba asked, surprised, "But how, and why and…just tell me the whole thing."

"I'm not sure about half of it," Seto answered. "I just know that I've loved him for years-long before the accident-and when I heard about it I was too shocked and too scared to see him right away. After a few days I started to visit him during the nights, though. I came every single night since then and stayed till 5 in the morning."

"That explains why you stopped going in to work early," Mokuba said, watching his brother.

"I don't know since when he likes me though, or why," Seto answered while watching the sleeping beauty in front of him. "But I'll never let him leave me again."


	2. Version 2

**Authors note: **Until the line it's the same as version 1 and thatfor also has been beta readand fied by dancing elf until that point.

**Version 2**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years<strong>

**10 Years**

"Peep…peep…peep…peep…peep…peep…"

He was used to the sound by now. So used to listening to the peeping of the machines that kept the other alive. Tomorrow, or since it's past midnight, today at 10:26 it will be 10 years since the accident. 10 whole years since those amber eyes had been open on their own account. 10 years since he had heard the laugh of the blond man that lay lifelessly in his hospital bed. Joey's face was as white as the sheets beneath him. It always is. His former ruby lips could be any color, but Seto wouldn't know because an oxygen mask always covers them. Without it Joey would be dead by now. Without one machine that forces air into his lungs, and another that triggers the muscle of his heart to work for one more beat, Joey would have died 10 years ago.

Seto sat there watching the pale face that was framed by blond hair, a face that didn't look nearly as healthy as it had 10 years ago. The hair was cut irregularly, probably by a nurse who was bothered by the long hair while washing the skinny body that had hardly any muscles left. Or rather, the muscles are there, but they are dreadfully underdeveloped, especially compared to how the young man had been 10 years ago. The well-defined chest and abs that were always hidden by an over-large shirt were reduced to near extinction.

"How can you even sleep with all these noises?" Seto asked Joey in a whisper. He always spoke to him occasionally while sitting by his bedside. It probably was hopeless, but he couldn't stand this strange kind of silence. Not that it really was quiet. Like he said to Joey, the machines were ridiculously loud, but no one really spoke.

It's just past one in the morning. The only time when Seto had time to see Joey was late at night, and he liked the fact that he was alone with him then. He didn't mind the peeping so much anymore, especially since it was the sound that accompanied each one of Joey's heartbeats. Every peep meant that Joey lived for the duration of one more heartbeat; they were music to Seto's ears. But the other sounds in the hospital at night annoyed him greatly: the steps of the nurses walking from one room to the next; or the snores of some of the other patients-the ones that haven't been in a coma for the last 10 years. Every night so far, Seto had heard a bed being moved along the hall, another emergency that must have arrived and been brought here. Those sounds annoyed him the most.

A little while later the door to Joey's room was opened quietly. Seto heard it but still stared at Joey's face, uncertain how many more nights he would see it. He had been wondering how much longer he should come to see him-even his sister only visited twice a year now. Yugi, who had been there every week for the first 5 years, now came once a month to visit his friend. Duke hadn't been there for at least a year, probably longer. Even Joey's father didn't visit the blond. The reminder of Joey's father made Seto glare. Just one month after the accident he had wanted the doctors to turn the machines off-to end the peeping that accompanied Joey's heartbeats-and end Joey's life. And for what? It wasn't because he couldn't stand to see Joey waste away here on a bed, unable to move, and seemingly dead to the world around him. No, the reason had been money. The machines were too expensive and he couldn't afford enough booze for himself. His liquor was more important to him than his own son. Even though most of it was paid by Joey's insurance, Joey's father resented having to pay the rest.

Seto heard a quiet cough from the direction of the door and assumed that the nurse just wanted to announce her presence-like he hadn't heard her already. "I thought you might like a coffee," a female voice said.

Seto didn't need to look up to know who was there. He never looked away from Joey's face from the moment he entered the room. He knew every nurse by name and recognized her by the sound of her voice. "Thanks, Lilith," Seto said, not moving, and heard her put down a paper cup on the table next to Joey's bed. He saw the hand from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything else. Then it was quiet again-for a moment—with only the peeping of the machines and a few quiet steps outside of the room. Part of Seto wanted to ask the same question he always asked. And he knew that she waited for it, just like every nurse who brought him a nightly coffee waited. "How is he?" He finally asked, already knowing the answer and fearing it at the same time.

"No change in his condition," the nurse replied, waiting a few moments before she left.

_Every night the same answer…why do I even bother to ask? Why do I let myself hope that there might be a tiny change? 10 years and still no sign of a change in Joey's condition. The odds that he'll ever wake up again are slim and I know that even Joey's sister has started to wonder why Joey is still being kept alive. Mokuba has mentioned to me that she doesn't like the fact that Joey has to endure being so utterly weak and defenseless with hardly any hope of improvement. But she hasn't asked who pays for all this yet. No one knows that I pay for the treatments, not even Mokuba. Of course the hospital knows, and they would tell Joey's family if any of them would ask. But as far as I know, no one has asked._

Joey's father hadn't been to see him since he said that he wouldn't pay for the machines any longer. Serenity only came twice a year, since she lived too far away to visit more often. And since she found it hard to see her older brother so weakened, she never stayed very long. His mother had accompanied Serenity a few times, but the number of times she had been here to see Joey could be counted on one hand.

_The sound of the peeping goes on with no end to it. One heartbeat after another, one more moment of stolen life, one more moment in which Joey isn't allowed to move on to another life or to whatever might come after this life. I don't really believe that there is an afterlife, so that's why I will never allow anyone to turn the machines off. I will keep them running for as long as Joey's heart keeps beating with them. As long as Joey manages to live with the machines, I will keep him alive._

_But how much longer should I come and see him during the nights? Maybe the question is not how much longer I should come, but rather, how much longer can I continue to do it?_

Seto gave a sigh and took the cup of coffee, happy that he could just about see the cup without moving his eyes from Joey's face. He drank it slowly and started to whisper to Joey, just little things that happened during his day. How he had caught some people talking about him when he entered his office. He had been slightly late, even though he wasn't scheduled to be at his office until 10. He never was scheduled to be there any earlier for 10 years, as he needed at least 4 hours of sleep each night. To his luck, the mansion was only 10 minutes by car from both the office and the hospital. As long as the traffic wasn't too bad, that gave him about 40 minutes to get ready for bed and later to shower and get himself dressed for work. The fact that he had a driver was helpful as well; he could eat some breakfast and have a coffee on his way to the office.

Seto also mentioned that Mokuba had told him today that Yugi has owned the shop for a few weeks now. His grandfather had officially gone into retirement and passed the shop to Yugi, as Yugi's father, Solomon's son, had no interest in it. There were a lot of other little things Seto told Joey slowly, talking about each topic with one or two sentences before falling quiet again for a while. He didn't want to be too noisy for Joey and he gave him some time to let his words sink in, if they reached him at all.

Seto gave a sigh…it was probably pointless. "It's been 10 years since the accident, you know?" Seto asked close to 5 in the morning. He knew that he had to leave soon, and was getting incredibly tired. Just 4 hours sleep each night for 10 years was getting exhausting. Maybe he should cut down at least, but even now it was hard to leave, to force his eyes away from Joey's beautiful face. He probably wouldn't be able to cut down, but this couldn't possibly be healthy for Seto. Joey was hardly alive, and he might never open his eyes, so it was pointless to long for a man who might never be truly alive again. _And even if he wakes up,_Seto thought, _he'll never return my feelings for him._Seto gave a sigh and then added, "I might not come back to see you, Joey. I try not to, even though I still love you." Silence again, apart from the peeping machines and the muted sounds from the hallway. "You don't need to worry though, I won't let them turn off the machines." The silence stretched on for another moment, filled by the usual sounds until Seto stood from his seat close to the bed. He leaned over to give Joey one final kiss on his forehead, like he did every morning at around 5. "Please understand me Joey, I have to move on sometime, and it has been 10 years."

_Why do I even worry if he'll understand, he'll never care anyway, even if he wakes up,_ Seto thought as he turned to leave, fighting the urge to turn around and see Joey one last time from the doorway. He needed to just go now, or he wouldn't be able to go at all-not this time-not after saying good-bye for good.

* * *

><p>Seto was just around the corner, just out of hearing range when the alarm on the machines in Joey's room went off. The nurse called Lilith rushed in and looked towards the machines first, noticing right away why they had gone off. The air couldn't float effortlessly because whenever the machine tried to pump some inside of Joey's lungs, there was already a bit of air in them. And the machine that had kept the patients heart beating for 10 years now stopped to do so because it registered the electrical impulse from a fully functioning heart. She stared at the blond man and then pressed a button that would alert a doctor to rush over right away before she carefully took the oxygen mask from the blonds face. "It's all right mister Wheeler." She said in a muted voice, trying not to alarm the man whose eyes where opened and glued to the door. His heart was going a little to fast, not much but a bit and his breathing was labored, "You don't need to be afraid about feeling week, you'll be just fine again soon." She noticed his lips move slightly whenever the air left his lungs and sometimes heard a quiet sound come from his mouth. "Try to calm down." She told him noticing that he obviously was distressed about something and hoping to calm him.<p>

By the time the doctor had arrived the amber eyes were watery with tears and still focused on the door while his lips still moved.

The doctor gave orders to get mister wheeler on oxygen with a nasal cannula to ease his breathing a little and then injected something to calm him and something that would help him sleep through the night hoping that he would be calmer after waking up in the morning.

The drugs started to work fast and the doctor left the nearly half asleep patient. Lilith noticed that even though the blond man could hardly keep his eyes open he still looked towards the door and moved his lips, probably in an attempt to talk as she assumed by now. "He'll be back." She told him, by now assuming that his distress was about mister Kaiba, and for the first time those amber eyes focused on her. He looked afraid and begging. "I could give him a call tomorrow. But I really think that you should let him go home and sleep now." She offered and the man looked more relaxed in an instant. "I promise I call him tomorrow." She said and then the eyes closed. The machin still peeped, like it always did, but one look to the monitor confirmed that the peep didn't mean that the patients heart was forced to beat one more time, now it meant that it beat on his own, for one more time. He was still week, dreadfully weak even, but he could find his strength again and now he had a real chance to get better.

Lilith knew that Joey would sleep for a few hours, and that Seto Kaiba needed his rest too and so it was past noon when she took the number she had copied from Joey Wheeler's papers right after making that promise. It rang a total of five times before she heard Seto Kaiba pick up and say "I'm busy, so whoever you are make it quick." Followed by a "Just put those papers over there I look through them in a moment."

"I'm sorry to interrupt by I promised mister Wheeler last night that I'd…" she started to say.

"Hold on." Kaiba interrupted. "How could you seriously promise him anything Lilith?"

She wasn't surprised that he recognized her by her voice. He probably wouldn't know who she was if she stood right in front of him, simply because he had never looked into her face. He only ever looked into Joey Wheelers pale face, but he#d heard her voice often enough. Everyone nurse on the station was making a wager now that Joey was awake about how much longer it will be until one of them walks in on them kissing. The way that powerful man watched over the blond every singly night must mean that they where secretly together for god knows how long. "I can." She answered, "Because he is awake, which is what I promised to tell you."

It was quiet for a moment and then she heard a loud noise. "LAST NIGHT? YOU TALKED TO HIM LAST NIGHT AND ONLY TELL ME NOW?" Kaiba screamed.

She wasn't nearly as shocked as Mokuba who stood at the door and had turned when Seto's chair had crashed into the window behind him; luckily the glass is bullet proof and didn't break that easily. Hearing his brother's words did confuse him though; he had no idea what it was about.

"I'm sorry but mister Wheeler needed some rest and since you had just left I thought you might need some as well." Lilith explained. "But I'm sure mister Wheeler would like to see you, it was very clear that he wanted you informed about the fact that he woke up."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Seto said and ended the call.

_I hope not._ Lilith thought, _he'll never make it from his office to the hospital in 10 minutes. At least not alive._

She knew that to reach the hospital he would have to drive past his mansion which was about half way to the hospital and even from there she would need at least 15 minutes, so even if he was a faster driver, he wouldn't be able to make it that fast from the office and since he had talked about some papers, he probably wasn't at home.

Mokuba stared at his brother who walked past him towards the elevator. "Hey Seto, what about that meeting you have in 5 minutes."

Seto glared at him for a second not even stopping and then looked to his secretary who looked as stunned about his actions as Mokuba was. It wasn't like Seto Kaiba to go against his carefully organized plans. In fact the secretary was often surprised that his toilet breaks weren't scheduled. "Move my appointments for today, I'm gone." He said surprising her even more.

"But they'll be on their way by now." She said stunned.

"Screw them." Kaiba all but screamed at the poor girl, already entering the elevator. "I'm busy."

Mokuba was stunned for so long that he needed to hold the doors open with a hand before he could get inside with Seto, earning himself a death glare. "What's going on?" He asked looking at his brother and noticing from the corner of his eyes that the button to the parking space bellow the building was lit, meaning that Seto intended to take his own, spare car that was usually parked right next to the elevator, instead of using his limousine.

"I need to go somewhere." Kaiba just answered glaring at the control buttons of the elevator and pressing the one for the floor he wanted to reach again.

"It won't get any faster just because you repress the buttons." Mokuba said with a grin, remembering how often Seto had told him the same thing when he was running late to see his friends due to a hold up at the office, and earning himself another death glare from his brother. Which was rare enough once a day, never mind twice. He must really be in a rush. "Tell me big brother, where are you going in such a rush, because I won't let you go there alone anyway, never mind letting you drive in that condition."

"I don't know what you mean." Kaiba more growled then said, "I'm in a perfect condition and will drive myself."

"Yeah right." Mokuba said "I don't know why you're so strange right now but you act like someone is dying if you won't make it there in time. I'm not going to let you drive like that. It's bad enough that Joey is in a coma due to a car accident, I don't need you lying there too."

"He isn't." Seto simply said.

"Who isn't what?" Mokuba asked not getting what he meant at all.

"Joey isn't in a coma." Seto replied.

"Hell he isn't." Mokuba said "You might be unwilling to go there and see it for yourself but I've seen it plenty of times. He's just lying there, looking like he's already dead. You have no idea how it is to see that Seto, and I couldn't bare to see you like that, so I won't let you drive."

"I've seen it." Seto answered "But I just got a call, he woke up last night some time past 5."

Mokuba stared at his brother. "I beg your pardon. When have YOU been there? You've always refused to go with me when I asked."

"I've been there." Seto just repeated himself and then said "And he wants to see me, so I'm driving."

"No way." Mokuba said and once the elevator opened he ran to the car and was in the drivers seat first.

"Get out or move over but I'M driving." Seto said with another death glare.

"Give me the keys or call the limousine to pick you up but you aren't driving." Mokuba insisted holding on to the steering wheel for dear life, eying Seto's clenched fists. So far Seto had never hit him, so he shouldn't worry about them, but so far Mokuba had never seen his brother in such a state so who knew. Mokuba had no idea why Seto was so into seeing Joey all of a sudden but he sure as hell wouldn't let him drive the way he was now. Seto's arms where shaking with anger and he glared at his brother like he had never done before, in fact Mokuba couldn't remember to ever see such a bad glare on his brothers face and that really meant something. "Even if you hit me, I won't let you drive." Mokuba pointed out happy that he had made a drivers license even though Seto had pointed out to him that he didn't really need one on multiple occasions. "You're not going to get me out of here."

Seto stared but his glare lessened momentarily, shocked that Mokuba feared to get hit by him, and his look became more surprised then angry for a split second but then his glare increased again. "Fine." He finally said, threw the keys into his brother's lap and walked towards the passenger seat.

Mokuba turned the engine on before Seto even was inside but waited for him to be buckled up before he started to drive. Mokuba had never liked to drive with Seto on the passenger seat; in fact he had only done it once before shortly after getting his license. Seto was impossible as a passenger at his best, unless of course he was in the back of a limousine. "Any slower and we're going backwards." Seto said after they just got onto the street.

"I can only accelerate that fast," Mokuba pointed out "And just to remind you, there is such a thing as a speed limit."

"Forget about speed limits just hurry." Seto ordered.

"Forget about that." Mokuba answered with a pout. "I like having a license and don't want to loose it due to speeding too much."

"Who cares I lost mine too." Seto pointed out.

"When?" Mokuba asked surprised he hadn't heard of it "And how could you even consider driving knowing that you don't have it?"

"I lost it about 8 years back." Seto answered. "And guess what, the engine still starts with a key and not a license."

"You're absolutely impossible." Mokuba said, "You're not supposed to drive without a drivers license."

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things and it never stopped me before." Seto pointed out.

"But there are rules Seto." Mokuba said. "And you really should stop driving or at least get yourself a new license first."

"Screw the rules." Seto simply answered "And now floor it."

"Never." Mokuba answered, "You might not care about rules but I do actually enjoy living, so I'm not going to kill us both, the rules are there for a reason."

It was quiet until they reached the first red light. "What are you waiting for?" Seto asked.

"Are you blind?" Mokuba asked, "The traffic lights are red."

"That one is green." Seto said and pointed towards the light for the cars that went straight on.

"But where headed left." Mokuba answered, "and our light is red, as you KNOW that."

"Just floor it." Seto said again. "The others have breaks too and I doubt that they want us to destroy their cars."

"I'm not going to drive until it's green." Mokuba answered getting even more annoyed with his older brother then he had been the last time Seto was on the passenger seat while he drove. "You might as well shut up about my driving stile because it isn't going to get you there any faster."

"I would be faster if I walked." Seto said angrily.

"I bet the difference." Mokuba answered through gritted teeth and was happy when the lights turned green and hoping that traffic wouldn't get to bad, he certainly didn't want to get caught in a traffic jam with Seto next to him. "And now shut it we're nearly there anyway."

"The way you drive it will still be dark before we'll get there." Seto said still sounding angry.

Mokuba didn't answer him this time around and just chanted to himself _He's not himself right now, don't get mad, he's not himself right now, don't get madd he's not himself right now..._ And started to wonder why exactly Seto was acting so strange.

Seto kept pestering Mokuba about his 'slow driving' until they finally reached the hospital and by the time Mokuba had turned of the engine Seto was half way at the entrance. Mokuba rushed after him certain that he would catch him at the reception where Seto could find out where Joey was and was surprised to see through the entrance door that Seto rushed right past it. Mokuba nearly had to run to catch up with Seto who had much longer legs even though Mokuba wasn't a little kid anymore either. _At least he isn't running,_ Mokuba thought still wondering what coursed him to hurry so much.

Once they reached the station where Joey's room was located Seto grabbed the first nurse he passed by her arm and asked, "How is he."

Mokuba was about to point out to his brother that she probably didn't know who Seto was referring to when the nurse answered "He seems to be fine and already started therapy this morning to build up his muscles again. He also seems to be expecting you."

"How do you know Michelle?" Seto asked. "I assumed him to be unable to speak considering that he didn't even breathe on his own for 10 flipping years."

Mokuba looked over the nurses clothing trying desperately to find a nametag that didn't exist. _How on earth does he know her name? Even I don't know any of the nurses' names and I've actually been here before. _It didn't take long though until Mokuba remembered that Seto actually had said that he had seen Joey and now it was clear to Mokuba that he hadn't just seen Joey once, he must have been visiting the blond duelist all the time.

"He answers yes and no question by blinking with his eyes." The nurse explained. "One blink means no, two mean yes. But he needs a lot of rest from all the work. He's very motivated to get his strength back."

"Of course he is." Seto answered. "He's a fighter after all."

And then Mokuba needed to rush after Seto again to keep up. Giving Michelle a quick apology for Seto's behavior in the passing. Once they reached Joey's room Seto stared towards Joey who sluggishly opened his eyes and then stared back to Seto who stood in the door. A tiny movement of Joey's hand was enough to pull Seto the remaining few steps towards Joey's bed and in an instead Seto had both arms around the blond man on the bed, lifting him slightly and supporting his head with one hand, unable to control his emotions any longer.

10 years he had been visiting Joey without seeing as much as a twitch of his. 10 years had Seto spend night after night watching that face longing to see his amber eyes. 10 years had Seto hoped that Joey would finally weak up. 10 years had he feared that he'd lost him for good. Now, after 1 night where he started to loose hope to the point that he didn't want to come the next night but already wavering in his decision by the time he entered his office at 10 o'clock that morning, Joey was back.

Seto could see him move, look into his eyes and actually see some recognition in him. He was fine, his brain didn't seem to be damaged at all and what was more impotently, Joey seemed to long to see him nearly as much as Seto longed after him which was surprising enough but easily explained by Seto with the assumption that he was simply imagining it. Seto was sure that it was just wishful thinking that made him believe that Joey had longed to see him, at least he thought that until he felt Joey's lips brush the skin below his ear. The only part of Seto's skin that was close enough during the embrace for Joey to reach it in his weakened state. Seto held him even tighter while he heard Mokuba gasp in surprise.

"I love you." Seto whispered quietly into Joey's ear, "Do you think you could give me a chance once you get better?" Seto slowly moved to look into Joey's eyes for an answer and was glad that he could stare at him in that way. He froze once he saw Joey blink once and hugged him tighter after a second one.

"You do realize that Michelle informed me that two blinks mean yes?" He looked into Joey's eyes again, easing up on the hug momentarily to be able to do so. First he heard a little muted chuckle from Joey's lips and then saw him blink quickly two times. Seto looked at him for a moment, marveling at the beauty of his amber eyes and then leaned closer to give him a short kiss on his lips, hardly touching them but enjoying it greatly anyway. He stopped again much to soon for his own taste but whispered quietly, "I can't wait until you regain your strength."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed the story, and liked both versions at least a little. Reviews are allways greatly appreciated and please don't forget to vote for your favorite version.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**Here is the second chapter for the winning Version of 10 years.

The winner is...Version 1 with 6 out of 10 votes and the poll and also 4 of the 7 reviews preferred Version one while one was undecided. So we have a clear winner. And for those who preferred Version two, this chapter nearly fits for that one two apart from two little parts so I hope you'll still enjoy it as much as the others.

A huge thanks to everyone who voted in the poll and read, faved or put the story on alert. Also a big thank to dancing elf for beta reading this chapter. I also would like to thank James Birdsong, dancing elf, Nagareboshi-Lover, YukitoNO1, Angel Dove1, sherabo and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 for Version 1**

Seto walked up the few steps towards the therapy room. A nurse had told him that Joey was still there and Seto decided to go pick him up from there. Joey had been moved to this rehabilitation clinic about a week after waking up, and he had been here for nearly a year. Joey had been conscious again for exactly one year, and if that wasn't enough of a reason to celebrate with Joey, then today he could leave this clinic and go home.

Joey still insisted on having some therapy, but he was nearly the same old Joey that he had been 11 years ago. Joey was walking and talking as if the 10 years in a coma had never happened. Much to Seto's relief, there was absolutely no sign of any brain damage from the accident. Joey joked and laughed with his friends whenever they visited, and since that was more often than Seto visited, it irked him greatly.

Only one thing made it apparent that Joey had been in a coma: he became out of breath quickly when he overdid it, which happened at least 10 times a day.

Joey could never exercise enough and was never satisfied with his own progress, no matter how often the therapists told him that he did much better than could be expected. Still, he ran around trying to pretend those 10 years had never happened, and he got angry with himself whenever his stamina failed him.

Seto reached the last door between himself and his beloved little puppy. Not that he could call Joey that to his face, since Joey would 'rip him a new one' like he always threatened whenever Seto called him puppy to his adorable little face. But since Seto loved it when he looked all pissed and red with anger, he still called him that occasionally.

"Joey, please," Seto heard the therapist chide the blond; "I want to test your stamina one last time before I let you go home, not your speed, so slow down."

"Why should I?" Joey complained, already slightly out of breath. "I used to run like that to school every day, since I always tended to be late, ya know."

"I know," she said, still in the same chiding voice. "You tell me that every time I try to slow you down, but Joey that was 11 years ago. You're neither as young, nor as well trained, as you were been back then, so please get that through your stubborn head."

"He'll never stop being stubborn," Seto said while opening the door, getting a death glare from Joey, who didn't stop his run. Seto watched his face and knew why he received the death glare. Joey had arranged to be picked up by Yugi, but Seto just delayed the release of his newest duel disk by one day to ensure that Yugi would be too busy to pick Joey up. Yugi had been expecting the duel disk system to be delivered to his store yesterday, but a non-existent malfunction in a test run, which Joey didn't need to know about, changed their plans. Seto had kindly jumped in and offered to pick up Joey so Yugi could accept the delivery and store it away. Yugi had been very grateful, but Seto knew from the beginning that Joey wouldn't be.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" Joey asked, clearly upset and, of course, still slightly out of breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be focused on running instead of wasting your breath to chide me?" Seto asked in a joking tone. He knew that nothing could shut Joey up. Even while kissing, Joey mumbled things that came into his head. Seto would never forget their first kiss. In the middle of their kiss, Joey complained about how bad Seto looked and that he needed more sleep. Ever since that kissing discussion, Seto was prohibited to visit Joey more than twice a week, and never for longer than two hours. Of course Seto never really listened to Joey's ridiculous rule. He just showed up a little less than before to stop Joey from worrying too much about him. But he was still there every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday for a little over three hours each time, leading to an argument about the duration of each visit.

Seto couldn't help but smile at the thought of those little arguments. He loved how feisty Joey was again. The same old Joey he had fallen in love with was back, and Joey was the only one who ever really dared to defy him as boldly as he did.

"I don't need to focus for runnin'," Joey pointed out and Seto fought a comment on how dogs never needed to do that, "and I still want an answer. What the hell are ya doin' here? You've been here twice this week already. Hell, you were just here yesterday."

"True enough," Seto answered since it was Friday, meaning that he really did see him for the third day this week. He knew he'd be seeing Joey a lot more anyway, since Joey was reluctantly moving in with him. Much to Seto's disappointment, that was just because Joey didn't have much of a choice. His father didn't have a spare room for him since he lost the apartment they had shared and he now lived in an even smaller one. Another reason he didn't want Joey to move in with him again was paying for a bigger apartment and buying food for his son. His mother had also found the perfect excuse, saying that she lived too far away and Joey wouldn't be able to see his friends very much, which admittedly was a really good excuse for her. Joey's other friends, like Yugi, Tristan and Téa, didn't have much room and could only offer him a couch temporarily. "Yugi was busy, so I offered to pick you up instead," Seto explained to Joey before he could get upset about not getting an answer.

"What did ya do to Yug to make him busy?" Joey asked and Seto grinned. Joey knew him too well.

"Not much," Seto admitted honestly, knowing that Joey would see right through him if he tried to play innocent. "The release of my new duel disks was delayed by one day, causing the delivery to run a little late, so it arrived today instead of yesterday. But don't worry; the other shops couldn't get it any sooner either, so Yugi's business won't suffer from its tardiness. I thought it might anger you if it did."

"Jerk," Joey muttered certain that the delay was deliberate; nothing Seto could say could possibly make him believe otherwise. Joey tried to focus a bit more on his run, he could feel the pull of his muscles, and even though it started to hurt a little, he loved the feeling of it. The only thing missing was the wind on his face, the way he used to feel it when he ran to school, or to catch up with his friends when he was a little late.

The sweat was running down his face and his upper body, which was completely bare. He had gotten sweaty and slightly warm during the previous exercises, and Seto was very happy that he had managed to keep Yugi occupied. Joey looked way too delicious to let anyone else see him like that. Even the therapist shouldn't be treated to such a sight, but Seto knew that he would just piss Joey off further if he complained about it now.

Not that it would be too bad to piss him off a little; they could still make out later, since it was normal for them to fight-not much had changed there. Now when they fought they didn't try to beat each other up, instead they kissed and made out a little while fighting. In fact, the make out sessions during some of their fights had gotten so intense that Seto had to remind Joey several times that his room in the clinic couldn't be locked. And Seto would never forget his response, "Who cares if someone walks in on us? We'll give them something to see that they'll never forget." Needless to say, after Seto's shocked look, Joey added, "Man, you're way too uptight. Ya need to loosen up a little."

Seto grinned at the thought, waiting until Joey slowed down considerably in his run, until he finally stopped. Joey had managed to keep the speed up for much longer than Seto had expected. He had made so much progress, but still seemed to be upset with himself, mumbling, "Man, that wouldn't have even been half way to school."

"Give it another year and you'll be running twice as long as you did before the accident," Seto reassured him, adding "if you keep on pushing yourself this much." Seto walked over to him while Joey sat down on the treadmill he had been running on, breathing heavily. Once Seto stood next to him, Joey leaned against Seto, who started to move a hand through his smooth, blond hair. It was soft and had the same cut it did back in school. Seto had paid for a hair stylist to come to the hospital before Joey was moved into the rehabilitation clinic. Seto felt Joey relax and thought that he looked like a dog sitting next to his master, but he stopped the matching comment from leaving his mouth. "By the way," Joey murmured, still a little out of breath, "One word about dogs out of ya mouth and ya will be singing a couple of notes higher."

Seto couldn't help but grin and replied, "Firstly, I don't sing, no matter what notes, and secondly, what gave you the impression I might say something about dogs at all?"

"I know ya, jerk," Joey said and looked up towards him for a moment, then blushed after seeing the caring smile on Seto's face. This smile hardly ever appears on the face of the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Am I at least forgiven for coming to pick you up?" Seto asked.

"Nope," Joey mumbled, still leaning against him. "But if ya get me some grub on the way home, then ya will be. I haven't had anything but slimy hospital food for over 11 years-well actually for just one year-the other 10 years I had nothing to eat at all, just a damned IV. I'd kill for a good pizza or a burger."

"You should have told me about the food sooner," Seto chided in a friendly voice, the one he had used for Mokuba when he had made a silly little mistake as a youngster, over something he needed to learn to do right, but wasn't expected to do perfectly-not at his young age anyway. "I could have organized a five star chef just for you."

"I don't want stars for food, I want a burger. Oh, and before I forget, if ya drive me home the same way ya drove to the hospital after I woke up, I'm gonna kill ya," Joey said in a teasing voice, grinning up for a moment. He had heard from Mokuba about the scariest drive of his entire life multiple times by now. After that Joey looked over to his therapist and asked, "Can I finally get out of here now?"

"On one condition," the therapist said. "You let him find you a good therapist, and only do as much as that person tells you to…just stop pushing yourself so much."

"I can promise ya, if ya really want me to," Joey said, grinning his wicked little street-kid grin before he added, "but I ain't gonna keep that promise."

"I'll put him on a leash," Seto promised the therapist.

"You really do have a doggy fetish, don't ya?" Joey asked him with a glare. "But if ya have to use one, let me warn ya-I'll chew through every leash ya got."

"Then I'll use a chain," Seto mused with a grin.

"I'll still break it," Joey said, grinning wider while he stood up and gave Seto a short kiss, only to nibble a little on his lip. "And that's for the dog comments," Joey said, after drawing a tiny bit of blood. He knew that Seto really hated it when everyone in his company could see that he had made out with Joey. Of course the other way around was a completely different matter. Seto absolutely loved it when everyone around Joey could see that he belonged to him.

Still, Seto just grinned at him and gave him a hug, "You really are just a little mutt."

"And you are a jerk," Joey said with a loving smile, cuddling a little against his jerk boyfriend.

The therapist watched them for a moment with a little smile herself. She knew that it was rare that someone woke up after so many years, and it was even more of a miracle how fast and well Joey had recovered, but the thing that surprised her most was the affection he received from his boyfriend-especially after she found out that they hadn't been together before the accident. Most relationships ended quickly after a year or two when one of them was in a coma. "Just get out of here," the therapist said, smiling towards the two. "I got other patients waiting for me and I'm sure that you'll be fine Joey."

"Finally," Joey nearly shouted before he grabbed Seto's hand to pull him towards his room, where his bags were already packed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Neither can I," Seto agreed with a smile. He couldn't wait for Joey to move in with him, even though Joey had insisted on a room for himself, as he probably needed a bit of private space in case they got into a fight. Seto couldn't care less, as long as Joey was close to him and finally healthy again.

"Oh, and before I forget," Joey said with a wicked grin, "I bet Yugi didn't mention that I'll start working with him tomorrow."

"Why would you do that?" Seto asked, outraged. Even though he already knew the answer, that stubborn mutt probably just wanted to annoy him.

"What sort of stupid question is that?" Joey asked, "I need to make a living somehow."

"You've got me," Seto replied quickly, but sighed deeply. He already knew what the glare from Joey meant. The mutt just refused to depend on anyone.

"I want to have my own money," Joey said. "I mean, Yugi can't pay me enough for me to afford a place of my own, but I want to at least be able to buy some stuff for myself, like birthday presents for a certain jerk."

Seto gave another sigh and offered, "I could put some money in a bank account for you and get you a credit card."

"That would still be your money, stupid," Joey replied. "Just give it up. I'm a workin' man and not some gold diggin' bitch."

"I know," Seto replied and moved an arm around Joey's waist. "Fine, go and work…but I swear, if you're at work when I'm not, I'll come and drag you out of there."

"Yeah, right," Joey said grinning. "Like ya could."

"I can and I will," Seto threatened, then gave him a short kiss, happy that Joey didn't seem to mind at all.

"You're a jerk, ya know." Joey said with a grin and walked so close to him that he could rest his head against Seto's shoulder. "I really don't get why I'm in love with such a jerk."

"I don't care why," Seto said. "At least, just as long as you are."

It was quiet for a moment while they walked close to each other into Joey's room. After that Seto watched quietly while Joey said good-bye to the nurses that were there. He had been there for so long that some of them had formed a friendship with him. It wasn't surprising, as Joey had always been very affectionate and happy go lucky, and he still was, even after everything he had been through. Of course there had been days where he had been a little down. After all, he had lost 10 years of his life, and no one could be expected to go on like nothing had changed. He was older now, just like everyone around him was; his father didn't seem to care much that he was awake; and Joey's mother had only been there once. At least all of his friends were behind him, and specially Seto, of course. He paid for all his expenses and the best therapy available.

Once Joey had said his goodbyes, they quietly walked towards the limousine Seto had arrived in. Seto tried to insist that he would carry all of Joey's bags, worried that Joey might overdo it. After all, he just had therapy, and they had worked on his stamina, so he still looked a little exhausted. But Joey wouldn't have any of it. He insisted on at least carrying a few of his own bags, so Seto watched his every move intently, worried that he might fall or faint.

"Quit watchin' me like I'm about to break down," Joey said after a while. "I'm no freakin' damsel in distress." Seto simply sighed again, happy once Joey was inside of his limousine. "Ya look tired again," Joey stated, sounding a little worried. Seto knew that his own nightly visits had caused Joey to try and keep Seto away. The rehabilitation clinic was farther away and Seto had to drive 2 hours to get there and another 2 hours to get back home. But it had excellent reviews and a lot of success stories, especially for people who had to rest a long time after an accident or operation. The clinic had helped a few others who had been in a coma for a year or more. There weren't many who woke up after so many years as Joey had done, but most of those had stayed there, and within a year, the staff had managed to help them to at least learn to walk a little and to live on their own with the added help of a wheelchair. And with further therapy, they all had recovered enough to set aside their wheelchairs. But Joey had surpassed their expectations, learning to walk in no time at all, then running around like the average person his age could. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, nor did he have the same stamina that he once had, but he would definitely continue to improve with time.

"I'm fine," Seto said in a quiet voice, and pulled him closer. But in truth, trying to visit Joey every day in the beginning had taken its toll. Even seeing him just three days a week and running his company hadn't been easy.

"Ya should have let Yugi pick me up," Joey insisted. "There's no point in ya comin' all the way out here just to pick me up, I'll be staying with ya anyway."

"I know," Seto replied still holding him close. "But I wanted to be the one to bring you home."

"Fool." Joey murmured, still blushing a little as he cuddled even closer to Seto. "But…I'm still happy to see ya, even though you're a jerk."

Seto smiled and held him close. He would probably never understand why Joey was with him, or why Joey loved him. They had never really talked about it since Joey had told Seto that he liked him too. They never had talked about their relationship. But like Seto had said, it didn't really matter why Joey managed to love an over protective, possessive, jerk like him-all that mattered was that he did. Seto knew that he was all that, and probably had a lot of other flaws, too. But he had decided not to question it, and was just happy that Joey managed to love him anyway. And he really hoped that it would stay that way.

"And I'm happy to finally have the one little puppy I always wanted," Seto replied in a teasing voice, earning himself a kick against his leg from Joey.

"Shut up already, would ya? I know that I'm just a street dog to ya," Joey mumbled as he looked away with a little blush while Seto held him tighter to ensure that Joey couldn't move away. "And I'll look for a second job soon so I can feed myself once ya get bored of me."

"Are you stupid?" Seto asked surprised. "I would never get bored of you."

"Just shut up about it," Joey commanded, and was quiet for so long that Seto started to feel a little uneasy until Joey grinned at him. "What about my grub now? Ya still have to make up for picking me up instead of letting Yugi do that."

Seto watched him for a moment, thinking about the sudden mood swing of Joey's. Should he pretend nothing had happened? Joey seemed fine now, but he didn't want him to be downcast again. Then again, Joey might just try to overplay his own insecurities. He clearly had some of those as well, since he just made it clear with that comment. But it meant that he had to talk about their relationship, and part of him was afraid that it would just make matters worse. Seto wasn't exactly practiced in such matters.

"I'll get you some in the next city we pass," Seto answered. "But for now I think I need to remind you of something. You're the good-hearted, friendly street dog whose smile is so contagious that everyone around him just adores him to pieces. You're the one who could steel my heart so completely that I watched over your sleep every night for 10 whole years, waiting and hoping for you to finally open your eyes. I am the overprotective, jealous and possessive jerk that manipulates everyone around me to get what I want, so why are you the one worrying about getting dumped? How stupid are you to assume that I'll let you earn enough money to stand on you own two feet again and leave me behind? You better get it into your incredibly stubborn head that you're stuck with me for life. I'll never let my adorable little puppy run off on me again."

"I'm not a puppy, ya jerk," was all Joey said, but his happy smile and the way he cuddled closer to Seto, holding a fold of his shirt in one hand, was enough to show Seto that, at least in this very moment, Joey was truly happy, and Seto would do everything in his power to keep it that way. If Joey wanted to help out at Yugi's shop to earn a little pocket money while spending some time with his best friend, he could let him do that. He'd probably even let Joey go, if he truly wanted it. Seeing Joey happy from afar was much better than seeing him miserable in his own grasp. But for now, Seto didn't even want to consider that.

"Ya know, if ya were a little less of a jerk, we could have been together years ago," Joey pointed out after a moment, looking up into Seto's blue eyes with a blush on his face. "I just mean, if ya had shown me, at least a little bit, that ya could be nice to me I would have been nicer, too, and…well, I did already like ya when ya transferred to our school."

"You did?" Seto asked, surprised. "But you didn't even know me then."

"I know, but ya looked so lonely," Joey replied, "And when the teach said that ya had a private tutor and had not been in a school since ya got adopted, then I felt sorry for ya at first. I mean, to have lessons and no play time with friends in between had to suck big time. And then to have lost ya parents and all, and still ya stood there glaring at everyone like ya wanted to say, 'who gives a shit about being lonely? I don't need any of ya.' I just thought that was really cool. Ya had to be really strong, and I sort of wanted to be like that too."

"You are," Seto told him with a smile. "And anyway, how was I supposed to know that you liked me, too?"

"I hope ya know that ya aren't really as smart as ya think ya are," Joey pointed out with a smile on his lovely face. "Otherwise, ya would have figured out that I only tried to beat ya all the time to get some attention, and to show ya that I'm worth somethin'."

"You're worth more than you think, silly." Seto pointed out, still holding him. "And I could hardly figure it out, when it was just as likely that you simply hated me for all the dog comments."

"Oh, I hate ya for those," Joey pointed out. "But I still love ya, jerk."

"Well," Seto answered, "You'll get used to those, you have plenty of time for that after all, because I won't ever let you get away from me."

"And thanks," Joey mumbled again, "for telling me that ya loved me that night ya were in the hospital…ya know…before I woke up."

"I didn't think you'd hear it, to be honest," Seto replied. He would never forget how embarrassed he had felt after finding out that Joey must have heard him. At least he had gotten the reply he had never dared to hope for.

"It was the first thing I remember," Joey answered. "And when I opened my eyes I saw ya walk out o' the room. I wanted to call ya and stop ya, but ya didn't even turn to look at me. I thought I'd never see ya again after your goodbye."

"My apologies," Seto said, and held him even closer, happy that he could hold him and smell the scent of his blond hair. "I didn't think you would wake up just then. Trust me, I would have been back the next night; I was already angry with myself that I'd missed one night with my adorable, sleeping puppy and I couldn't have survived another night without seeing your face. And now that you are awake, I really will never let you get away from me again."

"Do what ya want," Joey said with a slightly embarrassed smile, "but first ya gotta get me my grub."

"Will you ever think of anything other than food?" Seto asked, laughing as he ordered the driver to stop at the next burger joint or pizza place he would pass so Joey could get whatever he wanted.

After that, they started to cuddle and kiss each other, and soon Joey's hand started to explore Seto's body like so many times before. And it didn't take long for Joey to end up on Seto's lap, kissing him senseless.

It was beyond Seto why Joey wanted a room for himself, when he clearly showed much less self-restraint during their make out as Seto did. "Seto?" Joey whispered into Seto's ear, after he was stopped from opening Seto's tight fitting pants again. "There is no one who can walk in here right? And the ride should still take about an hour."

"Yeah," Seto managed to mumble between Joey's hungry kisses "But the driver might hear us, or notice the movements of the car if you get too wild. And knowing you, you'll get very wild."

"Who cares?" Joey asked, not surprising Seto at all.

"I care," Seto stated, "and we'll be home soon anyway, and you can join me in my big bed after I lock the door tonight. We'll have so much more space there, anyway."

"Fine," Joey mumbled, still kissing Seto intensely, and then added, "But I won't let you get away then, got it? And don't believe for a second that I'll wait till tonight."

"We'll see," Seto whispered, grinning at Joey's surprise, and kissed him again before he could ask anything else.

They made out for the entire hour they rode in the limo, and by the time they reached the mansion Seto regretted giving into Mokuba's suggestion. Because, once Joey dragged Seto inside, after a maid had opened the door, all of Joey's friends stood there and screamed, "Surprise!"

Above their heads was a 'Welcome Home' sign and Joey turned to look at Seto and whispered, "Usually I'd thank ya, but honestly, did it have to be today that ya do the first nice thing for me?"

"Don't worry too much," Seto murmured, moving his arms around Joey. "I was worried that you might be exhausted after the long drive and the excitement of getting out of that place, so I told them all that whoever isn't gone within one hour after you arrive here, would never be allowed back inside to visit you. That should give us plenty of alone time soon."

"That better work," Joey replied in a hushed voice, adding, "but trust me, I am so not going to rest then. I've got much better plans."


End file.
